


Good enough

by farah_dowling_silva



Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:08:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29274459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/farah_dowling_silva/pseuds/farah_dowling_silva
Summary: Who was the first one to say "I love you" and what were the circumstances, which led to it?
Relationships: Farah Dowling & Saul Silva, Farah Dowling/Saul Silva
Comments: 21
Kudos: 94





	Good enough

As quietly as possible, as if he was once again a soldier on a mission, trying to stay quiet in order to not be noticed by a burned one, Saul closed the now finally asleep Sky's door. The kid was a light sleeper, the specialist learned it the hard way. And he had noticed that it took longer and longer for him to fall asleep. He looked at his clock, it was passing eleven and the headmaster was longing to hit the pillow as well. 

He got in his room, got undressed and took the first two things he saw- a pair of shorts and a tank top with the logo of a famous football team from the first world.  
Rubbing his eyes, he was about to go and brush his teeth, but was stopped by the ringing of his phone. "Ben, do I dare to ask what made you think of me this late in the evening?" answered Saul jokingly as he picked up.

"Oh, you know, I was just looking at the stars and they made me think of your eyes, the usual." responded the earth fairy, imagining how his friend is rolling his eyes at the moment.

"Yeah, right. Well as you might know, I'm currently dating this very beautiful, gorgeous mind fairy, who just so happens to be your boss. You might've heard of her." continued the specialist as he paced around the room, lighted only by his night lamp.

"Oh, really? Well, funny you mentioned her, because she's the reason I'm calling you." said Ben, still with the light note of their conversation. "There's still light coming from her office, I assume she's still working, thought you'd like to know you're dating a workaholic."

Although they were joking, Saul got the message. Farah had lost track of time once again. No matter how much Saul kept telling her that she needs to take breaks, just like anyone else, she would just shake her head, saying she's fine - "I know my limits, Saul, don't worry," was her typical answer.

The specialist nodded, then remembered they were speaking on the phone and Ben couldn't see him, so he said "Got it, Ben, thanks. I'll see what I can do."

After he closed the phone, he looked at his clothes that were laid on the bed, but even just the thought of putting them on again exhausted him. It was late, the students were in bed, no one was going to see him but Farah.

As he was walking down the dimly lit corridors and passed a niche on his right, he heard a laughter coming from it, so he took a few steps back. 

Two of his specialists, laughing as they were staring at the wall, with an almost empty bottle of whiskey between them. Just as Saul was about to say something to them, he looked down at himself and thought that right now he didn't really look like the authoritative figure they were used to see, and now dressed so casually, he looked more like he could pass as one of them. 

He was about to let it pass and continue walking to Farah's office, but before he managed to make even a step, one of the boys saw him and his mouth dropped. "Dude, am I too drunk, or do you see Silva in shorts as well?" he asked, pronouncing the words a bit slurred here and there. 

Now his friend was looking at him as well "Shit, mate, I see two of him."  
Saul closed his eyes for a moment and took a breath. Then, he went and took the bottle from them. 

"Off to the beds, both of you. We'll talk about this in the morning." said the headmaster as he stepped away, allowing them to get up, which they did with a lot of effort. 

As the boys made their way to their suite, supporting each other in order to avoid falling, Saul thought about how he and his friends were sneaking around to drink, thinking they were so cool and above the rules. True rebels. He smiled at the memory. It felt like it was a century ago.

The man shook his head and with the whiskey in his left hand, he soon reached Farah's office, not even bothering to knock at the door and simply letting himself in.

The fairy, who was sitting on the sofa fully absorbed in her work, looked at the specialist in front of her with surprise. A small smile formed on her face as she said "I don't remember inviting you," to which Saul replied with "What are going to do, give me a detention?", raising a brow.

He left his room a little angry, knowing she was still working and on his way to her office thought about giving her a piece of his mind, but as he saw her now, surrounded by paperwork, he softened. 

"I know what you're going to say, but I have to get these done for my classes tomorrow." said Farah, maybe tiny bit more defensively than she intended. 

Saul nodded and made his way to her desk, taking two glasses for whiskey from the drawer, then went to the sofa and sat next to Farah. He poured what was left of the liquid in the bottle in the two glasses, giving one to Farah.

"You know you don't have to get me drunk to have sex with you, right?" she teased as they both took a sip, letting the drink to burn its way through their throats. "I sure hope not." answered Saul, left his glass on the coffee table in front of them and took one of the folders and a pen and started to fill the pages, as Farah stared at him. "You don't have to-" she began, but got interrupted "I know I don't. But I'm not leaving my girlfriend to suffer alone." he leaned and kissed her forehead, then went back to the pages and continued to read and write where it was needed.

The fairy also got back to her work, which now didn't seem like a torture, having Saul by her side. She knew he was just concerned about her. 

Farah was fully aware of her tendency to forget about herself and her needs when it came to working. "I'm sorry." she almost whispered. This didn't go unnoticed by the man sitting next to her, who turned and looked at her with confusion. "What are you apologizing for, Farah?"

She shrugged and shook her head "For not being the easiest person sometimes." Saul placed the stuff he was holding on the table and focused his full attention on her, waiting to see what more she had to say. "For tending to do things alone, for not being good enough for..." she went silent and closed her eyes. 

The specialist understood what she was thinking and leaned closer to her. "For not being good enough... for me?" he asked, shocked at what he had just said, and even more so by seeing her small nod. 

He looked around the room, emotions fighting inside of him. Disbelieve, anger, sadness, but mostly the love he had for her. Farah Dowling, the only woman he had ever loved, the strongest person he had ever known, was now sitting here, right next to him, truly believing she wasn't good enough for... for him?! 

"You're...you're right. You're not good enough for me," his eyes got watery as he continued "because you're the best for me, Farah." 

She met his gaze, her breathing uneven and her eyes teary as she said "You deserve so much better, Saul. So much better than the wreck in front of you."

He got up from his seat and made a few steps around the room, rubbing his forehead with his hands in disbelieve. The specialist opened his mouth to say something, then closed it again, as he tried to gather his thoughts.

"Farah Dowling, how can a woman of your intelligence and position be so clueless sometimes?" he wasn't yelling, his tone was even and calm as he continued "You, out of all people, you, think that you're not good enough for me?!" now he raised his tone just the slightest. "Well, I'm sorry. I truly am. Because for me, you are everything that matters." 

Farah couldn't take her eyes off of him. She followed his every movement. "Yes, that's right. And it truly hurts me to sit here and listen to you, talking about yourself in such humiliating way, when all I see is the woman I love!" 

The time seemed to stop, as these last few words reached Farah. And Saul, for that matter.

They became an item a little longer than a month ago. Yet, this was the first time one of them had said the "L" word. Not that Saul didn't want to, he knew how he felt about her long before they became a couple, but decided that Farah wasn't ready for this, so he thought he should wait until he felt she was more comfortable with such commitment. 

And the fairy on the other hand, even thought realizing that what she felt for him was something she had never, nor she would ever feel for someone else, was love at its strongest, could never feel confident enough to say it to him. For in her mind, he was and deserved so much more than she could offer. Or at least that was what she had thought until now.

His blue eyes staring in her brown ones as he spoke quietly "I'm not sorry for saying what I said, do you hear me? I should have said it a long time ago. I love you, Farah Dowling. With all of your insecurities, with all of your virtues. With everything you are." 

There it was, he said it. The cards were in her hands now. And as one tear rolled from her eye and made its way down from her cheek to her chin, she smiled, still not believing how lucky she was to have him, and said "I love you too," then wiped her cheeks with her hand and got up from where she was sitting. 

Farah went to him and gently wrapped her hands around his neck, resting her forehead against his, both of them closing their eyes. "Please don't ever talk about yourself like this." whispered Saul, the pain from hearing how she thought of herself, getting to him. He wrapped his hands around her waist and held her close. 

A most genuine smile lighting his face as her realized what she had just said back to him. Not believing his ears, she said "I'm sorry, could you repeat that last part?" 

Farah laughed as she looked at him "I love you, Saul Silva. More than I could ever describe with words and more than you'll ever know." The fairy got up on her toes and met their lips in a kiss.

"I'm sorry for upsetting you." she said after the kiss, feeling his hand going up and down on her back in a comforting way. "It's ok. But from now on, instead of keeping everything in yourself, talk to me, Farah. That's all I'll ever ask of you." Saul stroked her chin.

"I promise." said Farah. 

The doubts she had about herself were still there, but most of them were put to rest now. And she knew that eventually, all of them would disappear, as long as Saul was by her side. They had been best friends for years, and even though they knew each other like no one else knew them, being a couple was still a new territory for them and they still had a long way to go.  
But it was all going to be alright, for the comfort they felt in each other's arms right now, the comfort they could only feel when being together, it was unmatchable.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, guys! Thank you so much for reading this and I hope you enjoyed it! Feel free to leave a comment.  
> This one took me some time, because I wasn't sure where it was going and I wanted to portray the dynamic between Saul and Farah and couples like them, who go through moments sush as this one, as real as possible. I wanted to finish it on a positive note, but not to sugar-coat it too much, and since I'm not very experienced in things like that, I'm not sure how happy I am with the way it turned out, so I would appreciate your feedback!  
> Once again, thank you for taking the time to read it and I would like to apologize for any mistakes made!


End file.
